XI: Bloodline
by Ephemeral Paranoia
Summary: Shimura Kazuto was just an ordinary boy who had recently moved back to Namimori from New York. Its been a week and his life seemed fairly normal, until he meets a man in a suit and fedora in his apartment. He can kiss his normal life goodbye as this man trains him to be the next Vongola 11th. 11th generation fic. Possible pairing undecided for now.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello my lovelies! I wanted to do a KHR 11th gen fic cause, but this is gonna be slightly different from what I have read of 11th gen fics. I'm letting you all know now that the 11th gen are not Tsuna and co.'s kids. Because let's be totally honest here, that idea is becoming very clique, and I want this to be originally done and written as I could do, though there will be certain inspiration taken from the anime/manga and other animes that I thought would fit with the KHR universe. And I don't have anything against Tsuna and co. having kids, in fact I will have some 10th gen's kids appear in this fic, they're just not gonna be guardians. I also plan to have reappearance of my other OC's in my other KHR fic (that I am still working on, don't worry for those who have read it before, I have not abandoned it! Life got in the way!) And that's all I've wanted to say! Plus I'm sorry that if you're confused by this chapter im not good at beginnings!_

 _Disclaimer: I do no own KHR obviously, just the OC's. I apologize for any bad grammar! Hopefully I'll improve!_

* * *

Target 1: Shimura Kazuto

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP._ At the sound of his alarm clock going off. A boy with short, scruffy, dark brown hair slowly sat up from his bed, rubbing his amber-colored eyes. Eyes squinted at the clock as he hit it to cease the beeping. _8:05...it's still early though..._ He thought as he laid his head down on the pillow, eyes staring at the time. They then flickered over the camera that idly sat next to the clock. The brunette stared at the camera then to the clock. He let out a groan and rolled on his back to stare at the blank ceiling, rays of sunlight desperately trying to make its way though the small opening of his window curtains. _So it wasn't a dream...I'm not in New York or anything..._ His mind was blank instead of the loud car horns and ongoing traffic being heard outside his window. It was nothing but quiet and serenity. Maybe a few students heading to school here and there. Namimori. A quiet city that solemnly attracts abnormality that is norm in the country of Japan. Shimura Kazuto, age 16, had just moved here to Namimori, Japan from New York City a week ago and currently attends at Namimori High School.

"Kazu!" A voice called out as they knocked on his apartment door. On the other side of the door was a boy with dark brown hair and eyes, wearing a Namimori High School uniform. "Kazu, I know you're in there! We're going to be late!" He called out, continuing to knock on the door constantly. The boy, fed up with this nonsense, took as step back and held his feet in the air; preparing to knock down the door. But the door suddenly open, which let his to cease his actions.

"Good morning, Mom-suya..." He said to the other.

"Please refrain from calling me that..." "Mom-suya" sighed.

"Well you do have the tendency to act like a dotting mother, Tatsuya."

"That's because my best friend since we were five is back from America and is living on his own, obviously I'll be worried!" Tatsuya said. The other brunette rolled his amber eyes at him.

"My mother called you to check up on me, right?"

"Oh hell yea, here's the letter she emailed me too," Tatsuya nodded, taking out a small folded up piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to his friend.

 _Kazuto!_

 _Remember to take care of yourself while you're living there! As your mother, I tend to worry! If you need any help! You can always call me and your sister! Or you can ask grandpa whose living in there as well! Just take care!_

 _Love Ma and Hina!_

Kazuto felt his eyes twitch slightly and sigh, "Jeez, always the overprotective one..."

"Tell me about, she was harassing me on the phone the other day because you didn't call her yet..." Tatsuya chuckled.

"Yeesh, I'm still unpacking, plus I have to balance between school and finding a job so I can pay the rent next month too..."

"Still, you should at least call her, or maybe even Hina! I haven't seen her for a while, it'd be nice to talk to her again!" Tatsuya added, he smiled at the thought but remembered why he came here for, "Oh wait! I'm getting distracted!" He cried and pushed Kazuto into the bathroom with his uniform, "Get changed already! We only have five minutes left!"

"What?!" Kazuto cried and glanced at the clock. It was 8: 12, school starts at 8:20. "Damn it! We're going to be late!" He exclaimed and rushed into the bathroom with the door slammed shut as he changed. In a matter of seconds, Kazuto wrenched open the door and rushed out, with Tatsuya follow out as he scolded Kazuto.

* * *

The duo made it to school in record time, passing through the gates just as the bell signaling the beginning of the day. Kazuto leaned his head against the shoe lockers, enjoying the feel of the cool metal against forehead. _Why do Japanese schools have school in the summer?!_ He thought to himself, trying to adjust to the change in his school schedule. They had run all the way to school, and was panting (well he was, Tatsuya seemed to be normal...damn his athletic body!).

"You look like a floundering fish," Remarked a voice from behind him. Tatsuya turned to see a boy, smirking at them. His dark blue hair reached a little past his chin, as it covered his right eye. He wore a armband that read student council on his right arm and leaned against the lockers next to Kazu.

"Shut up, Kiyori," Kazuto growled without turning. There was something about that smirk of his that annoyed him.

"My, how rude!" Kiyori feigned indignation. "And here I was, being friendly to my underclassmen like any other good senpai!" He dramatized, despite how steady and sarcastic his voice sounded. Kazuto groaned at this and started to bang his head against the lockers. This was one of the things he hated about him. And he had only been here for a week!

"Good morning, Nageki-senpai!" Tatsuya greeted, waving at the older male slightly. Nageki Kiyori was Namimori High's student council president and a second year. He was the first to greet Kazuto on his first day of school, but there were some...complications that led him to dislike the upperclassmen now.

"See, why don't you be like Mitsuoka-kun? Clearly he's the only one with manner!" Kiyori huffed.

Kazuto sighed, pushing himself off the lockers reluctantly, and ran a hand through his scruffy brunette hair before turning to give the other brunette teen a look in indignation, "Don't greet him!"

Ignoring Kazuto's squawks of distain, Kiyori walked off, heading for his respective classroom. He glanced back at the duo with a fleeting look, mischief gleaming in his blue eye, "I'll see you two later," He chuckled. After a moments squabbling with Tatsuya, Kazuto frowned, muttering obscenities about the fleeting second year under his breath. This was a normal thing in the morning. He reached the classroom door of class 1-C, and was about to grab the handle and slide it open when he heard a loud crash, hearing this Tatsuya immediately pulled Kazuto to the side as the door opened from the other side. Kazuto yelped, just barely managed to avoid getting trampled over by the light-haired male that scrambled out of the classroom.

"Sorry, Kazu!" The boy exclaimed without stopping in his dash. He disappeared halfway down the hall before the person chasing him emerged from the classroom, purple eyes trained on the male figure running away from the scene.

"Nakamura Saito, you get back here this instant!" A blonde haired girl with long pigtails demanded, already in pursuit of the escapee, ready to kill him. They were out of sight before the duo could process what had happened. A muffled yell was heard from around the corner, along with sounds of beatings. Of course the girl had caught him; she was Asahina Lisa, the deadly class representative of their class and the school's very own cool beauty. Saito was fast, but Lisa was definitely faster with her physic. The two re-emerged from behind the corner, accompanied by the boy's complaints and cries of pain as he sported a black and blue bruise on his face. The blonde beauty was dragging the other by his short hair, purple eyes flashing dangerously at anyone and everyone who dared piss her off.

"It was an accident, Lisa-chan, I swear!" Saito cried. She ignored him and flashed a glare at him, which resulted him to silence himself. Kazuto stared with a mixture of amusement, mild curiosity, and of course fear of the blonde, where as Tatsuya had held a blank expression towards them. The two were always fighting, but it was also always fun to watch if you're on the sidelines. "Ow! Ow! Lisa-chan, my hair's gonna fall off if you don't let go soon."

"What a shame," She remarked, indifferently, as she held her usual stoic expression, "But I think a bald spot would be an improvement to your lacking intellect..."

"What happened?" Tatsuya intervened, watching Saito's failed flailing attempts of escape.

"Your idiotic friend thought it would be amusing to mess with the cleaning supplies," She replied irritably, shooting a glare at the said idiot, "I was heading into the classroom to post who cleans up the classroom after school today and he decided play with the bucket! One of the classmates proceeded to trip him, and the water ended up on me, as you can clearly tell." Lisa's usual flowy was now damped and plastered to her face, water dripped down from the tips of her pigtails. Her uniform shirt was entirely soaked, and almost see-through, but thankfully she wore a dark colored undershirt underneath. Unknown to the group, some of the boys were staring through the open door. Tatsuya noticed this and quickly stepped in front of her, shielding her from everyone's stares and took out a shirt from his bag, handing it to her. Lisa looked at him questioningly, as he held a blank expression.

"Your undershirt is showing through," He remarked bluntly. Her narrow eyes widened as she gazed down at her uniform and shrieked silently, her cheeks turning into an interesting shade of red. She dropped Saito and took the shirt, putting it over her uniform shirt as she blushed slightly.

"T-thank you," She stammered. Both Kazuto and Saito stared at the two with wide eyes.

"What's this?" Saito gasped, "Did Namimori High's deadly cool beauty just stammer?!" Lisa immediately returned to her stoic expression and punched the light-haired male. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Tell the teacher I'll be back, I'm going to go find a spare uniform to change into," She was about to turn to leave, but immediately ran into said man.

"Asahina-san," The older man sighed, running a hand through his dark hair, golden eyes staring at the group, "Should I know what happened here?" He asked. Lisa was about to explain herself, but Kazuto jumped in to answer his teacher.

"It's best you don't, Akimoto-sensei!" He said. Shinsuke stared at the group and then saw the bucket laying idly on the floor in the classroom.

"I see, wise choice, Shimura-san..." And here Shinsuke thought he would be use to this type of shenanigans after all these years, clearly he was wrong, "Asahina-san, I'll write you a pass so you can head down to the administration office and borrow a new uniform for the day, the rest of you take your seats class has started already," Shinsuke said, walking to his desk as wrote a pass for the girl.

"Thank you, sensei..." She thanked and left to change. Kazuto and the others headed to their seat as class had started. Throughout the day, school continued like normal after that. Kazuto got a 78's on both of his math and Japanese test he had gotten. Yep, an average thing for him. He was the kid that no one seemed to bother with, he wasn't popular not was he a loser, he was just average. And that was how his life was going to continue like. The popular ones, like Saito, and the observant ones, like Tatsuya, would go and become successful in life while deadly ones, such as Kiyorior Lisa, would be respected and feared by all. But people like him, an average kid like Shimura Kazuto would just be like everyone else, hidden in their blandness and ability to fit in. Mostly everyone would strive to change that, but not Kazuto, he was perfectly fine with his current, mundane lifestyle and preferred it that way. A life of an average Joe was the life Kazuto craved. He was never going to be special or stand out, or even hold a position of importance or interest.

...Or, at least, that's what he thought.

* * *

Kazuto sighed as he entered his apartment, kicking off his shoes.

"Oh, good," A voice greeted, "You're finally home, I was starting to get bored," The boy was immediately on his guard. He looked up to see a man dressed in a black suit, with an orange dress shirt, and a black fedora rested on his head. His sideburns were thin and curled as chameleon laid on the brim of his fedora. The mysterious man's black eyes bored into the teen's soul, studying him carefully as he sat on his bed, drinking an expresso coffee.

"W-what the-!" The brunette teen sputtered.

"So it's you?" He asked suddenly. Kazuto jumped and stared to back away. _Just who is the guy?!_ Kazu thought to himself, _A burgulr?! No he isn't dressed like one...but how did he get into my apartment?!_

"The window was open, you should remember to close it once you leave," He answered. Kazuto blinked. _How did he...?_ "I can read minds," He answered once again.

"Now that's a load of bull!" Kazu snapped, "Just who the hell are you?!" He smirked at the boy and sipped his expresso.

"It's simple, I'm the one who's going to tutor you."

"Tutor?" Kazuto blinked, "Wait that's not a real answer! You still haven't answered my question, just who are you? And while you're at it why are you in my apartment?!" He yelled. The man sighed at him, though it was a normal reaction from the boy.

"You're not exactly the sharpest one, are you?" He asked. Kazuto seemed offended, he was clearly no moron like Saito! "But very well, I'll introduce myself," He said and set the cup down, "My name is Reborn, and I'm a hitman sent here to train you to become the next boss for the Vongola."

"...Say...what?" Kazu stared at the man.

"You heard me, you're going to be a mafia boss."

* * *

Standing outside of the apartment building, a boy with a black hoodie, stared up at the building with luminous red eyes as he stood next to the lamp post. His lips slowly twisted into a smirk and a small laugh escaped from his throat before he walked away and muttered under his breath.

"Found you, Vongola Unidicesimo."

* * *

 _Hope you guys like this chapter! It's not the best I know, sorry about that and sorry if this confused you guys! I plan to add certain pairings later in the future maybe it'll be a pairing you guys will like (who knows) I hope you guys like this though! Fave and review this guys! It's gives me a better confidance boost!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Happy Thanksgiving guys! Here's my gift you! I hope I'm not confusing you guys but I'm gonna try to do the daily life arc for a while to introduce main characters and build some relationships as well. Also I know the first chapter was meh, sorry about that. Enjoy and review!_

 _Disclaimer:_ _I do no own KHR obviously, just the OC's. I apologize for any bad grammar! Hopefully I'll improve!_

* * *

Target 2: Hitman Reborn

 _Previously..._

 _"My name is Reborn, and I'm a hitman sent here to train you to become the next boss for the Vongola."_

 _"...Say...what?" Kazu stared at the man._

 _"You heard me, you're going to be a mafia boss."_

* * *

 _Now_ _..._

"Okay now I know this is some twisted joke!" Kazuto yelled, "A mafia boss?! Are you kidding me?!"

"This isn't a joke, kid," Reborn said, "This is the real deal, better accept it now."

"Like hell I will! This is probably all some weird dream!" That's it! It all must be a dream! Kazu reasoned himself. No way this could all be real! Kazuto pinched himself, hoping to wake back up in his bed with his alarm clock going off.

Nothing. Nothing was happening. Kazuto unconsciously took a two towards seeing no change in his surrounding. _This is not happening..._ He stared wide eyed.

"It's happening," Reborn said, "You're in the state of denial. It's a common response for this situation for someone like you, I was expecting something more interesting, although," He sighed, genuinely disappointed with his normal response. But Kazuto wasn't listening as he was having an internal dilemma.

"This can't possibly be real," Kazuto concluded, ignoring Reborn who frowned.

"I don't like to be ignored," He warned the boy, but Kazuto was in his own little world of denial. His complete sense of normality was thrown into discord.

"My normal life..." Kazu sulked and was about to take another step forward had he not been abruptly kicked in the face by the was knocked back and fell flat on his back. Kazuto winced and rubbed his nose before sitting straight up, glaring at the man.

"What the hell was that for?!" He yelled at the hitman.

"You're just like my last student," Reborn sighed, shaking his head, "Only bodily harm can get through to you."

"What the hell do you mean?" Kazuto cried, immediately receiving another kick to the face. The amber-eyed brunette yelped and rubbed his face once more, muttered obscenities towards Reborn.

"You should learn to chose your words carefully," Reborn advised, "You're in no position to talk back to your tutor, learn some respect kid."

"I never accepted you as my tutor!" Kazu fumed, "I don't need one! I'm doing fine in school!"

"Is that so?" The man said, pulling an envelope out of seemingly nowhere.

"Where did you-Hey, hold on! Is that my report card! How the hell did you get that?" His complaint was met with Reborn's foot as he scrambled to get back up. Reborn then proceeded to examine the grades .

"Be quiet," The hitman reprimanded, absently. "Shimura Kazuto. English grade for last semester was a 79. Math a 77. History a 81, not bad grades."

"Yea? So? Must read them out loud?" A muffled response was heard from Kazuto as he sat there confused while Reborn's foot was still in his face.

"You could do better," He said, "Continuing on, your athletic ability is so, so. Intelligence is average," Reborn observed, removing his foot from Kazuto's face, "Honestly, you're a big step-up from the last student I had, a big improvement if I say so myself."

"Step-up?" The brunette repeated, "Just what are you trying to imply, huh? And you say I'm supposed to be a mafia boss? That's ridiculous."

"You will be after I'm done train with you," Reborn said.

"I don't believe you, you say I'm a step up, what happened to your last student?" Kazuto questioned, mildly curious.

"He was a failure at everything school, sports, you name it. But fortunately, thanks to my masterful training, he is now the Tenth boss of the prestigious Vongola family."

"Now you're just using him to praise yourself," Kazu deadpanned, "And the Von-what family?"

"The Vongola," Reborn answered, "They are a very powerful Italian mafia, which you will someday inherit," He paused for a moment, before he added in, "If you don't die first that is," Kazuto stared at him with a mix of shock, disbelief, indignation, and of course; fear.

"The mafia," He repeated slowly, looking up at the hitman for confirmation.

"The mafia," Reborn affirmed with a nod. Kazuto closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before he replied.

"That, is probably the biggest load of crap I have ever heard," Kazuto responded calmly, "Do you really think I'm that stupid enough to believe you?" This was just insane. The mafia? Really? There was just no way that this was all real. Reborn frowned at his response and sighed. Though he was minimal impressed by how calm his new student was reacting. Minimal.

"I know it's not very believable-"

"You right, its not," Kazu interjected calmly.

"But," He continued irritably. "It's true. Whether you choose to believe me or not is irrelevant as to the minimal amount of choices you have," Before Kazuto could respond, Reborn pulled out a folded up piece of paper from his pocket and tossed it to the boy, "And the first lesson I'm going to teach you is independence," He said. Kazuto blinked and unfolded the paper.

"Eh? A wanted poster at TakeSushi?" He read off the paper, "Oh, they're looking for a delivery boy..." He continued to read.

"It'll help with the rent," Reborn answered. Although he didn't want to admit it, he was right, this will help with the rent an it's close by too!

"You're welcome, you start tomorrow after school, no need to worry about filling up any applications, I already talked to someone about it."

"Woah, seriously...?" Kazuto gaped at the man, "Uh...thanks..." He muttered awkwardly.

"Oh and I'll be living here with you as well."

"Say what?!" Kazu blanched.

"You're a sixteen year old kid living in an apartment with no supervision, it would be against my morals to ignore that fact," Reborn stated, pulling a bed from under his and moved it to the other side of the apartment.

"What morals?! You're a hitman!" Kazuto cried, "And that had another bed underneath it?" He cried. Reborn ignored him and proceeded to set his side of the room up. Kazuto sat on his bed is disbelief. One week and his mundane lifestyle was already gone by this one meeting. Kazuto glanced at his clock and saw that it was now ten. He laid on the bed, groaning as he closing his eyes, hoping that this would all disappear the next day. With that thought it mind, he slowly drifted into slumber. Reborn smirked at the kid as he fell into a deep slumber. He was genuinely looking forward to tutoring Kazuto.

"Welcome to the family, Shimura Kazuto," The hitman murmured. "No, Vongola Undicesimo."


End file.
